


Wish Your Heart Makes

by Larkawolfgirl



Series: FFXV Advent Calendar [10]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Advent Calendar Drabble, Dreams, F/M, Fluff, Implied Angst, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Multi, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 14:16:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13009596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkawolfgirl/pseuds/Larkawolfgirl
Summary: Sometimes, Noctis has a dream.





	Wish Your Heart Makes

**Author's Note:**

> I skipped one again and am still behind.  
> Prompt: dream

Sometimes, Noctis has a dream. It’s never the same dream but it might as well be. Lunafreya is always there, and so is Prompto. Happy and safe.

When they started, they were simple. Luna and Prompto watching a movie on his couch or laughing together over a burger at a restaurant. The more dreams he has, though, the harder it is to deny what they are.

Lunafreya smiles lovingly at Prompto and he stammers in embarrassment when she caresses his arm. While watching movies on the couch, her head uses his shoulder as a pillow and Prompto’s hand finds hers. When some ketchup from his burger gets stuck on Prompto’s mouth, she wipes it away with a napkin.

In these dreams, the three of them are together.

It’s only after this realization that the dreams escalate.

He sees himself waking up with one of them on either side, Luna’s hand caressing his thigh and Prompto’s mouth pressed to his shoulder. Luna giggles, calls him sleeping beauty. Noct rolls on top of her like deadweight and pretends to go back to sleep. She giggles and playfully shoves at him.

“Darling, a little help,” she pleads, but Prompto just laughs and holds his hands out.

“It’s treason to go against the king.”

“Real help you are.”

He sees them climb into the bathtub, nestled together with Prompto in the middle this time. Noctis holds him around the chest and Prompto’s head tilts back against his shoulder.

Luna sinks low into the water so that her head is pillowed by Prompto’s stomach and sighs. “This is nice.”

“Yeah,” Prompto agrees.

His hands fiddle with Luna’s long, platinum blonde hair before reaching for the shampoo and lathering it into her hair. She sighs, tilting her head into the contact. Noctis reaches for the soap and lathers it into Prompto’s skin.

He sees their canceled wedding. Luna clad in a stunning white gown that makes her hair seem to shimmer. She walks down the aisle with a soft expectant look, and Noctis’ mouth opens the tiniest bit in anticipation of kissing her.

Then he notices Prompto close to his side—his best man. He smiles encouragingly and claps a hand to his shoulder. “You can do it, man.”

So, he does.

Kissing her is like kissing moonlight: fleeting, calming, sublime.

Then they are in their wedding chambers and somehow Prompto is there and none of them seem to question it. Luna drops her gown with dignified grace, revealing skin milky and unblemished. She sits on the bed and nods to them.

Noctis goes to Prompto, asking permission with his eyes. When Prompto nods he undresses him slowly. Prompto is much quicker removing Noctis’ own clothes, almost like a child on Christmas morning. Luna laughs behind a hand at his eagerness but nods for them to continue. Fully bare for each other to see, they finally kiss. Kissing him is like kissing the sun: radiant, vibrant, invigorating.

They land on the bed to Luna’s left, and she lays on her side watching them learn the feel of each other. Eventually, Noctis catches her eye and asks, “Aren’t you going to get in on this, Mrs. bride?”

She laughs, giving him a kiss, then Prompto. “I might as well,” she says exaggeratedly making Prompto laugh as well.

The blonde pulls her down for another kiss, his hand wandering down the expanse of her back. Noctis leans back out of the way to watch as their hands roam over one another, smiles on their lips. It’s almost too much to handle.

They keep going, and Noct hangs back, enraptured. They look beautiful, fitting together as if they were meant to. Luna’s head falls back and her mouth opens in a moan. Prompto’s eyes squeeze shut with his own groan.

They look tired now, but Luna lifts her arm beckoning Noct to them. She places his head on her chest, petting through his hair. “Lovely, Noct. Are you alright?”

He nods. “Of course. Why wouldn’t I be?”

Prompto gets close, studying his face. “Dude, you’re crying.”

Noctis wipes a hand over his eyes finding said tears. “Sorry, I’m just happy. I love you both so much.”

Luna hums, brushing fingers behind his ears. “We love you, too, darling.”

“Yeah,” Prompto says with crinkled eyes, “we totally love you, too.”

“I know. It’s just—”

The scene fades away.

**Author's Note:**

> I almost continued into the angst of real-life Noctis, but then I asked myself why. None of us need that


End file.
